


Kiss the Gold

by UndeadRelations



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cute, Homo, Ice, Japanese, Love, M/M, Passion, Russian, Sex, Skating, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:02:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadRelations/pseuds/UndeadRelations
Summary: Yuri!!! on Victor, or is it Victor!!! On Yuri?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amnesia_machine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amnesia_machine/gifts).



When Yuuri finally won the gold, Victor hugged him tightly.

“Aren't you going to kiss it?” Yuuri asked with mixed desire and shyness.

“Later, Yuuri,” Victor smiled down at him, voice just loud enough to hear over the thunder of the crowd’s applause.

They stood atop the center podium at the end of the finals in the international pair skating competition. It was one of the first to finally open up to same sex skating pairs, and Yuuri was delighted when Victor mentioned off hand they should compete together.

Yuuri had been encouraged to co-choreograph at least half of their joint performance by Victor, and it had paid off. They'd been practicing together in contact for two years, spending the first discussing the idea of performing professionally as a pair. The second year, finding one another quite compatible on the ice, they decided to go for it, taking a break from their own individual pursuits. They were so in tune with one another's strengths and limitations by then. Victor kept coming up with new formations and sequences, while Yuuri met him with his own step work and ability to practice until Victor was exhausted and satisfied.

Yuuri remembered the previous year hadn't left him with a gold yet either, but it was no matter now; it all felt like it had been leading up to this moment. He set aside the fact he had only gotten silver the previous year when Victor had taken gold in his return to professional skating. He could only think that his winning of gold next to Victor embodied their love like nothing else had.

“What do you say we retire for the evening, him?” Victor said happily in his ear. He leaned down toward Yuuri who was smiling to the audience, Victor’s hand warm and open, hugging them flush along the length of their sides. Yuuri’s arm wrapped around Victor's back, resting on his far hip.

Yuuri looked up to meet Victor's eyes and nodded. Raising his forefinger to lift Yuuri’s chin upward, Victor’s thumb brushed his lower lip and Yuuri sighed, warm and content.

“Come,” Victor encouraged as they descended the podium, leading Yuuri by the hand. He continued to wave to the audience, but Yuuri only had eyes for Victor at that point on. They bypassed their dressing room, Victor chuckling as Yuuri glanced around a corner only to recoil so as not to be seen by the press. Continuing in the opposite direction, skates hanging from their shoulders, they traversed the short distance from the stadium to their hotel.

Once the door closed to their hotel room, Victor knelt before Yuuri, delicately stripping him out of his costume. Victor’s large, nimble hands drew the stretchy material down along Yuuri's arms, his hips, his legs, a warm palm skirting on the inside of his thigh. Yuuri stepped out of the tights, hands on Victor’s shoulders to maintain balance on his post performance warm limbs.

“Shower,” Victor instructed and Yuuri didn't argue, turning away as Victor quickly stripped from his own costume.

They had just enough time before room service arrived to shower together, hands skirting over each other's tired and sore bodies as they washed.

“I cannot wait to return to the Hasetsu hot springs,” Victor commented as he stretched the tension from his naked shoulders, arms overhead. Yuuri winced, mirroring him and nodding in agreement after they'd dried off.

There was a knock on the door, and they retrieved the food in robes, just enough on the dish to sleep on. It was no pork cutlet bowl, but Yuuri found the meal was greatly improved by celebratory wine and an invite from Victor to sit in his lap. He fed Victor between his own bites, smiling sleepily as the wine warmed him.

Several moments later and the food nearly gone, Yuuri became slightly aware he'd been dozing off when Victor shifted to set the dish on the nearby table. The adrenaline from performing and the satisfaction of winning was weighing on Yuuri’s strained mind and body.

When Victor returned to sitting, Yuuri burrowed into his chest, seeking out the warmth that promised sleep. Victor chuckled and maneuvered them clumsily, his own body clearly tired as well, until Yuuri was lying, entangled in his arms beneath blankets.

\-------

The next morning they were put on a flight to Hasetsu, though Yuuri would have much preferred to just sleep in. He wasn't alone, growing frustrated in his sixth attempt to wake Victor from his sleep but finally gaining so success so they wouldn't miss the flight.

They would have a week's celebratory vacation at the hot springs before returning to St Petersburg for multiple interviews. Victor had refused to take any earlier, insisting the vacation was very necessary.

By the time the long flights from Europe had landed, Victor and Yuuri were a strange combination of antsy and exhausted. They sat through Yuuri's family celebration before retiring to the rink which had been reserved for them.

Victor made the suggestion after watching how restless Yuuri seemed during the plane flight, clearly experiencing a need to move. It was difficult to sit still for so long after months of continual practice day in and day out.

There was no routine to their movements as Victor and Yuuri moved aimlessly about the rink, dressed casually and with a quiet content between them.

When they were tired enough to be hungry, Yuuri's stamina seemed to manifest at the mention of a pork cutlet bowl from Victor as he led the way to the springs.

Bellies full and satisfied, Victor suggested a bath. He knelt before Yuuri again who trailed his fingers through silver hair out of habit as Victor removed Yuuri's glasses to draw his shirt over his head. Victor’s eyes twinkled as he realized Yuuri was wearing the metal over the baggy sort that used to be his own.

Yuuri followed Victor’s gaze and wordlessly lifted the metal, clearly expecting Victor to kiss it. He was bewildered when Victor gently pushed his hand aside, Yuuri's brown furrowing in confusion.

“Don't you want--you said you wanted to kiss the gold--”

“That is not the gold I intended to kiss all this time,” Victor said, rising up and surprising Yuuri with an embrace.

Yuuri whimpered into the sudden kiss on his lips, the metal falling back to his chest between them as his arms rose to encircle Victor's neck. He expected it to be brief, trying to hug Victor to him so he wouldn't stop, and was rewarded as he was kissed for what felt like endless moments. There were short breaks between the meeting of their lips, but each time Yuuri tried to catch his breath Victor seemed to steal it again. Growing breathless, Yuuri was overwhelmed by the urge to press into Victor, giving in and leaning forward, pushing up onto his toes. Victor took his weight, lifting Yuuri with ease as if they were on the ice, and Yuuri in return wrapped his legs around his hips.

Victor walked forward almost blindly, too enraptured by Yuuri's passionate response, until he broke the kiss long enough to gently lower Yuuri to the bed. Climbing over him, Victor leaned to one side, finally letting his partner breath with soft pants as he trailed a curious finger down the center of Yuuri's chest. As he grew lower, Yuuri’s breath hitched and he wriggled as victors fingertip traced just below his navel, then back up on bare skin under his shirt. The lone finger turned into a broad palm as Victor grasped one of Yuuri's pecs and squeezed. Arching his back, Yuuri sighed, not realizing he'd been holding his breath. He looked over to Victor whose eyes were trained on him like Yuuri was a wonder, his expression so openly wanton he almost looked serious.

Yuuri reached for him and Victor complied, moving his head from where it had been resting on his palm, elbow on the bed, to loom over Yuuri. The hand on Yuuri's chest took some of Victor's weight in the transfer but it was welcome and accompanied by a pleasant warmth. Legs spread over Yuuri's hips, Victor gazed down between the smaller man's encircling arms. A lone finger nudged curiously along Yuuri's lower lip, moving to the corner and across his top lip, pressing gently. Yuuri's lashes fluttered and his back arched, hips pressing back into the bed, and Victor bit back a moan. Suddenly he was on Yuuri, lips meeting needily with Victor’s hand caressing his cheek and encouraging. Yuuri's lips parted for Victor’s tongue and a groan echoed between them, neither certain where one’s ended and the other began.

Yuuri's nimble legs wrapped around Victor's hips whose hands had pushed up his shirt. Victor trailed down from Yuuri's chest, pausing to stroke his nipples until they were peaked and Yuuri writhed beneath him.

“Victor,” Yuuri whined, pleading and arching and panting.

Victor's hands stroked down along Yuuri's sides, tickling in a way that couldn't make him laugh because it was shooting sensation straight between Yuuri's legs instead. He bit his lip and arched his back as Victor's palms finally gripped his hips.

“I want to show you how to be a lover Yuuri, would you like to learn?”

Yuuri nodded drunkenly and threw back his head as Victor's hips lowered down to meet his own, warmth consuming him.

“Yuuri,” Victor moaned breathlessly, kissing his exposed neck then up to devour Yuuri's mouth.

“Mmmnnh!” Yuuri whimpered into Victor, legs tightening and heels digging into the man's ass above him until their hips dug together. Yuuri's groans opened to the air as Victor's mouth gaped at the friction between them, his kiss faltering. He took advantage of the opportunity to steal Victor's lips this time as he rolled his hips beneath tightened legs until Victor was blind and panting from the heat of it.

“Yuuri, moya lyubov',” Victor broke away and his hands trailed up Yuuri's arms to grip his wrists and disentangle fingers from his hair. He lifted Yuuri's hands above his head, pinning him as Victor leaned upward, his weight pressing Yuuri's arms into the bed as his thrust against the smaller man. Yuuri's vision went white and he painted needily, mouth open and body slack. Victor moved quickly, hands leaving Yuuri's wrists to grip his knees and push them upward, breaking the grip on his own hips until Yuuri's thighs pressed flush with the bed. Spread wide, Yuuri's vision has only just cleared long enough to watch Victor descend with a kiss to his belly before those lips were pressing to the tights encased underside of his cock. Yuuri's head fell back, eyelids fluttering closed as he gripped the pillow above him, using the leverage to roll his hips upward. Victor moaned against him at Yuuri's reaction, sending vibrations through his groan and gut to his heart. Yuuri's whole body thrummed, legs parted and open even when Victor's hands weren't holding them there anymore, instead restraining his hips.

Victor's lips moved up Yuuri's sheathed shaft, breath panting hot and damp as he rolled his hips again, though this time he had to fight Victor's strength at hips. He groaned, wanting more as Yuuri's fingers wriggled beneath his elastic waistband just enough to expose the head of his leaking cock to the cool air before Victor's lips were there to warm him again. Victor suckled Yuuri's bare, salty, engorged flesh for barely a moment, intending to move downward but not gaining the chance before Yuuri was cumming with a shout.

Victor's hand left Yuuri's hips to grip himself, startled by the fact that was all he needed, that and Yuuri between his lips as he sucked and lapped greedily. Victor savored his taste, and his persistent mouth still has Yuuri wriggling beneath him, groaning with oversensitivity.

Victor's mouth finally pulled off of Yuuri's soft cock with a pop, and he regained enough sense to look down at the Russian before a tongue was lapping up the cum on his belly.

“---t’s dirty,” Yuuri sighed, reprimanding Victor without quite calling him a pervert.

“You want to taste?” Victor said lazily; he would not be deterred.

“No,” Yuuri answered, defiant though he reached out his arms to beckon Victor to him.

Victor chuckled, and hugged him back the best he could with Yuuri still laying on the bed. He kissed Yuuri who was still compliant but stiffened unhappily at the taste of himself when Victor licked once into his mouth.

“Ugh,” Yuuri said in mock disgust, pushing Victor off of him though a sensation shot to his soft cock at the idea of his own taste on Victor's lips---

Victor smiled at him as he rose a cum slicked hand to his own lips and licks slowly up each digit. Yuuri's cheeks further flushed; that must of been Victor's cum the Russian was cleaning from his own fingers.

Yuuri threw an arm over his own eyes to shield himself from the obscene view before him. He was too tired and longed for sleep, in no interest in the way his cock was trying futile to twitch back to lift.

“Come, let's get you a bath,” Victor whispered more quietly than he intended.

“Don't want to,” Yuuri said sleepily beneath shielded eyes. Suddenly Victor was stripping him of his tights and shirt and had Yuuri in his arms. Too tired to fight it, Yuuri let Victor carry him bridal style to their private hot spring and submerged him. Thankfully Victor didn't let Yuuri out of his lap, because the Japanese man was certain he'd have been so relaxed as to sink beneath the water’s edge and drown.

Yuuri wasn't sure when Victor took him to bed, but awoke several hours later for a quick drink of water before snuggling back up to a sound asleep warmth. Yuuri watched Victor's face for a long moment.

“Itsumademo issho ni itai,” Yuuri whispered as his kissed the top of Victor's head and curled back toward his chest and fell into sleep.

 

 

The End


End file.
